Of Flames and Autobots
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Kayri is Sam's adopted sister. Sam get his new car but Kayri knows something is off. What will happen? and what about Kayri's strange ablilites? goes through all three movies. OptimusXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! new fanfiction. this is my first Transformers fanfic.  
Warnings: Cursing, blood, violence, and stuff...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Kayri blinked as Sam shook her awake. "Come on sis, time to wake up," Sam said. "Mn, don wanna," she mumbled, rolling over and pulling the blanket over her head. Sam sighed and said, "I'll get Dad to wake you up." "I'm up!" Kayri squeaked. "Works every time," Sam laughed. Kayri glared and threw her blanket off and stood up. She ran a hand threw her short red hair and padded to her dresser. Pulling out a blue long sleeved shirt, she walked over to her closet and pulled a pair of jeans out. She shooed Sam out and changed.

Kayri combed her hair with her fingers, walking downstairs with her book back hanging from one shoulder. Judy smiled at her, "Morning Kayri." "Morning Mom," Kayri said, smiling at her adoptive mother. Judy smiled as Kayri got a bowl and some cereal. Kayri yawned glaring at Sam. "You two better hurry," Judy said as Ron came downstairs. Kayri finished her cereal and put her bowel in the sink. She slipped her black converse on and said "We going or not?" Sam snorted as Ron rolled his eyes, "Come on."

Kayri dialed in her locker combo and put her jacket in the locker, grabbing her books. She put them in her bag and shut her locker. Kayri speed walked to her first hour, sitting behind Mikaela. The girl looked at her once then turned back as Trent talked. Kayri rolled her eyes and dug her sketch book out. She began to work on one of the half-finished sketches she did. Kayri put it away as the teacher walked in.

Kayri sat behind Sam in the last class, history. Sam turned and grinned at her. Kayri rolled her eyes and rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes. She opened them when Sam was called to do his family genealogy report. She wanted to laugh, Sam was going to try to sell his grandfather's stuff, she knew it. She heard Trent say, "Watch." Turning, Kayri glared at him with her bright green eyes, a silent warning not to mess with Sam. Trent sneered at her. Kayri just shot him a flat, bored look. Trent released the paper wad, hitting Sam. Kayri narrowed her eyes, thinking of ways to get him back. "Who…Who threw that!?" the teacher yelled. "People, responsibility," he snapped. Kayri rolled her eyes, watching as Sam started talking. Kayri rolled her eyes again, looking out the window. The bell rang. "I'm heading out," she whispered to Sam on her way out.

"Hey dad," Kayri said, hopping in the backseat. "Where's Sam?" "Teacher asked him to stay for a minute." Ron nodded. Kayri leaned back and closed her eyes, sleeping. Sam rushed out, catching sight of Kayri sleeping and quietly, abet excitedly telling his dad he had an A. Kayri frowned in her sleep.

Kayri's eyes snapped open. Sam and Ron looked at her. Kayri smiled at them as they pulled into a used car lot. Kayri giggled as Sam grumbled. Kayri hopped out and looked around. She blinked as the guy, Bobby, made stupid jokes. Kayri rolled her eyes, flicking her ponytail back behind her. She ran a hand through her bangs. Kayri saw a yellow and black Camaro and tugged on Sam's sleeve. He looked and nodded. They both walked to it.

Kayri blinked, something was weird about this car. She sat in the passenger's seat and blinked. It was a bit beat up but still nice. Kayri ran a hand along the door and swore the car shuddered. Blinking Kayri looked at Sam. He didn't notice. Kayri watched as Ron and Bobby argued over price. She got out and heard the radio kick on. She covered her ears as a high kneeling sound filled the air, shattering the windows. "Four thousand!" Bobby cried. Kayri smiled, she knew she liked this car already.

Sam looked at his adopted sister as she snoozed in the front seat. He knew she liked the car. She had fallen asleep again. He shook his head. Kayri grumbled, "No, my Oreos! Back!" Sam snorted. Kayri jerked awake, "EVIL GUMMY BEARS!" same couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. Kayri looked at him, "What?" "What were you dreaming about? Wait, I don't want to know," Sam snorted. Kayri blushed and looked out the window. They pulled up at Miles' house. Kayri climbed into the back, laying down and dozing off again, ignoring Miles as he talked. She could have sworn the seat tightened around her carefully, like a hug. She shrugged it off, wanting to nap a little.

Kayri growled as Trent picked on her brother. "Why don't you shut up?" she hissed out, getting between Sam and Trent. Her green eyes were flashing dangerously. Sam took a step back, knowing that if Kayri was pushed she'd slug Trent. "Why don't you stay out of this? Didn't your parents teach you not to meddle in other people's affairs? Oh that's right, your parents abandoned you!" Trent shot back. Kayri's eyes widened and a flash of pain shot across her face. She ground out, grabbing Trent shirt and pulling him to her level, "Don't you dare say that again." Then she turned around and stormed back to the car.

Kayri's P.O.V…

I sniffled, curling into a ball in the backseat. I didn't need to be reminded that I grew up in an orphanage until the Witwickey adopted me, I knew that. I pressed my face into the back of the seat. I took several deep breaths, forcing the urge to cry down and into the back of my mind. I could feel the telltale burning in my hands. Crap. I took another calming breath and closed my eyes, forcing the burning to stop. I blinked Miles got in. "You okay Kay-Kay?" he asked, using that damn nickname! "Yeah, and don't call me that." I noticed Sam was standing outside, watching Mikaela walk away from Trent. Good, the girl defiantly needed to get better tastes in men. The radio began to play, "Who's gonna drive you home tonight?" I snorted. "Dude what's up with your radio?" Miles asked. "I'm gonna drive her home," Sam whispered. I blinked then shrugged, laying down and listened as Miles and Sam argued. "Okay we'll put her in the back with Kayri," Miles said. "Did you say put her in the back? Miles we're not putting her in the back!" "I called shotgun!" "You gotta get out of my car. Miles get out of my car!" "Party fowl!" "What rules?" "Bros before hoes!" I rolled my eyes, "Miles, get out. Now." He looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he got out. "Do you mind if we drive Mikaela home?" Sam asked. I shook my head. The car screeched forward.

Sam was stuttering, trying to make conversation. I popped back up, "Hi Mikaela." "Oh Kayri," she said, pronouncing my name KEH-REE. "Kay-Ri," I said, "Hard A and I." "Sorry," she said. "Meh, people make that mistake all the time. My full name is a mouthful," I chirped. "Full name?" she asked. "Karyrianne," I said. She blinked, "That is hard to say." "Hence why I go by Kayri, or Kay," I said. She nodded. The car sputtered, and then stopped at the bluffs. I snorted as Sam began top babble. "I'm taking a nap," I said, lying back down. I curled up and listened to them get out. I sat up, "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" I asked the seat. The car seemed sheepish and confused. "You aren't a normal car," I stated flatly. The radio kicked on softly, "How…did… you…know?" "You give off a heat signature. Cars don't do that unless they've been running for a while," I whispered. "Don't worry, I won't tell. You're pretty nice. Besides, we all have our secrets," I said. "How I knew you weren't a normal car is part of mine." Sam got in, "Start. Come on!" I laid back down, "please start?" the car roared to life and Sam screeched after Mikaela. I snorted softly.

Third person's P.O.V…

Bumblebee could hear footsteps coming to the garage later that night. It was the red haired human girl. She looked at him and smiled, "Hey, sorry to bother you. I'm just getting something." She went to a chest in the corner of the garage and opened it. She pulled out a pad of blank paper and asked, "Can I sit?" Bumblebee opened his passenger side door. She smiled, "You my friend are awesome." She sat in his seat and took the pencil from behind her ear. She flipped the notepad open to a blank page and began to draw. She kept at it for a few hours before falling asleep, the drawing on her lap. Bumblebee closed his door quietly and started his engine. Kayri didn't wake up. He drove off.

Kayri's eyes opened. "Eh?" she saw that they were moving. "Why?" she asked flatly. "Signal," the radio played. Kayri sighed, "Sam is chasing after us." The Camaro kept going until they reached a junkyard. The door opened. Kayri got out then watched as the car transformed into a huge robot. "Whoa!" she whispered. He looked at her and made a chirping sound. Kayri smiled, "I knew you weren't normal. This is so cool!" a beam of light shot into the sky from the robot's chest. Kayri watched him. Then she looked around and saw Sam. "Uh," she began. After a few minutes, she heard dogs barking and Sam yelling. The robot transformed back into the car and she got in.

Kayri snuck back into the house as Ron yelled, "Kayri I have to go get Sam!" She pretended to wake up and walked out of her room, nodding. Then she went to her room. She flopped on her bed and passed out.

* * *

**okay! done with the first chapter. tell me how you like it! please reveiw. and no flames, the make me sad. oh and for any one who's confused, Kayri is Sam's adopted sister. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! sorry about the late update. i had finals and stuff.  
Warnings: cussing, violence, ect...****  
Disclaimer: i don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Kayri's P.O.V…

I sat up and groaned. I raced to get dressed and shot out the door. I skidded on the path and fell, taking a chunk out of my knee.

"OW!" I yelped, hopping up. I shot off into the garage. I sat on the floor, looking at my knee.

"Son of a bitch, that's gonna scar."

"You…alright?" the car asked.

"Just took a chunk out of my knee…again," I replied.

"Again?"

"I have a gift for hurting myself. Over the course of my life since I could walk, I have broken my wrist, my leg, my arm twice, seven ribs, sprained my wrists and ankles more times than I can count, got who know how many cuts that require stitches, and tons of scraped knees and elbows. I also split my scalp, twice."

"How did you do all that to yourself?!"

"Let's see, the broken wrist and two of my ribs happened when I was five. I fell out of a tree. I broke my leg when I fell down the stairs along with my arm. I remember that I had sprained my wrist while roughhousing with Tasha. And the cuts just happened because I'm a klutz! The split scalp happened when I was seven, I fell off the swing and the second time was when."

"….Shit…"

"Thank you."

I promptly burst into a fit of giggles. The poor car seemed confused as to how I was alive after all of that.

"That stuff happened over the course of five years. Don't worry," I assured him. He opened his passenger door. I crawled in.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just peeled out, his engine roaring. I giggled, knowing Sam was freaking out. The car made a chirping noise that sounded like laughter. I leaned back, closing my eyes for a moment. Then I opened them. Now we were chasing Sam. I burst into peals of laughter.

"You are so freaking mean!" I gasped out. He chirped again. I fell back in the seat, laughing so hard I was pretty sure I broke another rib.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You made me laugh. I haven't laughed like that for a while," I assured, wiping a tear from my eye. He chirped, laughing with me. We suddenly came to a ware house district part of town.

"What's up?" I asked softly, sensing another heat signature. Shit, somehow this one seemed evil.

"Quiet…Enemy…close," the radio played. I nodded, sinking down in the seat. I felt a cold weight slam into my heart. Sam was in danger, I could feel it. My friend suddenly tore off like a bat out of hell. My head cracked against the seat.

"Fuck!" I yelped, rubbing the back of my head.

"Dammit, should have braced myself," I grumbled. I could tell my friend was concerned about me.

"I'm fine," I said. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. We screeched through a ware house. I saw Sam take Mikaela off her scooter. We screeched to a stop infront of them. The door opened.

"Get in!" I yelled, crawling into the back.

"Kayri!?" Sam yelled in shock.

"Get in now!" I yelled, seeing the other robot coming towards us. _Shit! _ I thought. Sam dragged Mikaela into the car.

"Go!" I yelled. We screeched off. I braced myself this time. Mikaela screamed,

"We're gonna die!"

"No, no we're not! Trust me he's a kick ass driver!" Sam yelled. "Oh God we're gonna die!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. God they were annoying. We crashed through a window in a ware house. I heard the police car's tires screeching as we turned a sharp corner. I saw the police car chase after us.

"Faster?" I asked.

"Faster" the radio played. I grinned, tucking myself into the seat. We sped up. I laughed. Sam screamed. I kept laughing as Mikaela screamed as well.

We parked, the car shutting down and doors locking.

"We're locked in. the car won't start," Sam whispered, panicking. I rolled my eyes. Of course, we were hiding. The other one passed us. He started his motor and then we tore out of there. I giggled as Sam yelped. I grinned as our speed increased.

The car screeched to a stop, throwing Sama and Mikaela out and letting me crawl out. I hauled the two away, flinching as my shoulder protested. I watched in awe as he transformed. I saw a smaller, silver robot jump from the black one.

"RUN!" I yelled. The little robot chased us. _Crap! What do I do?_ I thought, glaring over my shoulder. The thing tackled me. I kicked it off, scrambling to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikaela run to a tool shed. I glared at the thing and yelped as it managed to cut the back of my hand when I blocked it. That was definitely gonna scar. Mikaela came back out with a saw. She hacked at it, cutting legs, arms and head off.

'Not so tough without a head are you!?" Sam snarled, kicking the head. He looked at me. I was cradling my cut hand. I rolled my eyes, tearing the bottom of my shirt and wrapping it around the small cut. I looked up on the hill; my friend was walking towards us. I darted over to him.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot. But you know... like a different, super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese," Sam muttered back. I rolled my eyes. They walked towards us. I smiled at them then my new friend.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela demanded.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us or it would have done that already. Plus Kayri trusts it."

"Really, we do either of you speak robot because they just had like a giant droid death match!"

"I think it wants something from me," Sam said. I looked at my friend, he nodded a tiny bit.

"What?"

"The other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met!" At that I snorted, wait till she got to know me.

"Can you talk!?" Sam asked.

"XM Satellite Radio…Digital Cable brings you…Colombia Broadcasting System," my friend played, motioning with his hands. I snorted.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam asked. Duh, idiot, I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, your beautiful, your wonderful you're wonderful," the bot played, clapping and pointing at Sam. I snickered.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

"Message from Starfleet Captain…throughout the inanimate vastness of space, angles will rain down like visitors from heaven Hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven… what… what are you like and alien or something" Mikaela asked. I looked at him. He nodded, pointing to her and transforming. I crawled in and heard Sam and Mikaela talking. I got in the back. Then the other two got in. I buckled my seat belt as Mikaela sat on the middle console. I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

We were driving in a tunnel. The car was silent.

"This car's a pretty good driver," Mikaela mumbled.

"I know," Sam whispered.

"Why don't you sit in that seat?" I asked.

"I'm not sitting in that seat, he's driving," she replied.

"Yeah, your right. Well maybe you should sit in my lap,' Sam said. I snorted, smooth Sammy. Smooth.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Well I have the only seat belt here. You know safety first," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, alright."

She scooted into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her, getting the seat belt in place. I snorted, closing my eyes. Sam was frozen.

"You know that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand? Why if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

I flinched as he screeched to a stop, throwing Sam and Mikaela out. The he closed his door and drove off, me still in the backseat.

"You okay?" I whispered, stroking his seat.

"New form," he played. I nodded, as my friend got on two wheels and I saw a sweet Camaro the same colors, but new. He seemed to scan it before changing. I smirked, this was awesome.

"You my friend look kick ass," I told him. He chirped, it sounded like laughter. I smiled as we pulled up to Sam and Mikaela. Sam opened the door. Mikaela got in. then Sam. I leaned back and said,

"Freaking awesome."

We bumped into some gates, opening them and driving to a hill. Mikaela and Sam got out. I crawled out and leaned on my friend. I watched as four meteors came flying into our atmosphere. The boom made Sam flinch, hiding slightly behind Mikaela. I rolled my eyes.

"Friends of yours?" I asked.

"Yes."

I watched as the meteors streaked above us, they looked like fireballs now. One landed near us. I darted towards the site. I could smell the fire of where it was and followed it. The heat left me a good trail to follow.

"Is she like a dog?" I heard Mikaela asked.

"No! I just know how to follow things!" I chirped. We came to a crater. I perched on the edge, by a burning tree. The heat was a comfort I haven't had for a long time… I shook my head, can't get distracted. Sam and Mikaela caught up to me. So did my friend. His bumper gently hit the back of my legs. I smiled at him. The pod in the crater then shattered, forming another giant robot. It took a look at us before running. I tilted my head to the side.

We drove into an alley. Sam and Mikaela got out. I followed, looking around. My instincts were kicking into high gear and I felt the adrenaline rushing though my veins. Great, I was gonna have a migraine soon. I heard the sound of engines driving up. I tensed for a millisecond. Then relaxed, closing my eyes. I needed to calm down. There was a black GMC pickup, a silver solstice, a yellow search and rescue hummer, and a blue and red semi. A freaking Peterbilt semi, sweet! I watched as they all transformed, my friend included. The semi knelt down to our level, staring at us. I blinked. He looked like someone who was kind.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, decesendent of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered softly.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"My name is Optimus Prime," the bot said. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the hummer said. He sounded grumpy.

"Autobots," Sam and I whispered.

"What's cracking little bitches?" the silver solstice said. Oh he sounded cool.

"My first lieutenant; designation Jazz," Optimus introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said, spinning and jumping on a car in a sitting position.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" I asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages though the world wide web," Optimus explained. I nodded, made sense.

"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide."

I heard a whirling noise and spun around. The pickup had his cannons out and pointed at us. I think my adrenaline just skyrocketed. Well shit. My hands began to burn.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" he said.

"Easy Ironhide,' Optimus said.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons," Iron hide said. I calmed down a bit, the burning receding.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said. The hummer sniffed the air.

"Hm the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the brown haired female," he said. He looked at me. I blinked back at him.

"Your adrenaline levels are high," he stated. I blinked, no wonder I was jittery. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to calm down, relaxing my muscles. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I opened my eyes.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee," Optimus stated. I looked at the yellow bot who I had befriended. He was dancing around a bit.

"Bumblebee right," Sam asked.

"Check on the rep yep second to none," Bumblebee played.

"So you're my guardian huh?" Sam asked. Bumblebee nodded, chirping. I giggled.

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle; I'm still working on them," Ratchet said, aiming a laser at Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee coughed, and glared at the medic.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked.

"We are here looking for the All-Spark, and we must find it before Megatron," he replied, his tone was grave.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus sighed, reaching up and touching him temple. Beams of light shot from his eyes. The ground crumbled. I blinked, holy crap. It looked like another world.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just; until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All-spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him," Optimus explained.

"Whoa. My grandfather," Sam whispered.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus continued. "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay," Optimus replied. I smacked my forehead. Crap.

"eBay," Sam muttered. Again, my fore head met my palm. Sam, I am going to kill you.

"If the Decepticons find the All-spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet told us. Crap. I looked at Optimus.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," he said. Well crap Sam if those glasses have been sold already I'm gonna beat you.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses," Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said. I nodded.

When we got to our house, Sam ran up to the door. I went to the side where my window was.

"I need you to stay here alright?" Sam told Mikaela. "You gotta stay here and you have to watch them," he said.

"Okay, okay," she muttered, irritated. I snorted; testing the rope I had hanging out my window. I tugged it a few times. It'd hold.

"All of them. Do you here what I'm saying?" Sam said.

"Okay, go," Mikaela ground out.

"Five minutes alright?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving him to the door. I looked at Optimus while Sam talked to dad. He stared back at me. I rolled my eyes as my brother started to freak out some. Mikaela and I glanced at each other. I rolled my eyes and she snorted.

Optimus and the other Autobots started walking in our yard. I jogged up to him.

"Wait! You can't just walk around here. Five giant robots walking around? Major recipe for panic," I said.

"What are you doing what are you doing?" Sam demanded.  
"No watch the path, watch the path! Please, please, please!" Optimus was trying not to squish my brother and instead stepped on the fountain.

"Whoops, sorry my bad," he apologized. I almost cracked up. It was funny that the leader of a different sentient race was apologizing for stepping on a stupid fountain.

"Oh, I you couldn't you couldn't wait for five minutes!? I told y9ou to just stay! Just stay!" Sam snapped. He ran towards Mikaela and me.

"I told you to watch them. I told you," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you know what; they seem to be in a little bit of a rush!" Mikaela countered. I snorted, I liked her.

"Oh this is bad! No!" Sam started running towards Ironhide….who Mojo was barking at, I snorted.

"Mojo! Mojo off the robot! God!" Sam yelled as our stupid Chihuahua peed on Ironhide's foot.

"Ugh! Wet!" he growled.

"No, no, no, no, no, easy, easy; hold on hold! This is mojo. This is mojo he's a pet of mine. He's a pet!" Sam yelped. I rolled my eyes as Ironhide growled again.

"Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away put th…. Put them away. Please," Sam continued, looking like he was about to pee himself. I snorted again.

"You have a rodent infestation," Ironhide said.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he finished. I bout died laughing. I couldn't help it. I saw Bumblebee look at me. I smiled at him.

"No, no, no, no. he's not a rodent he's a Chihuahua. This is my….this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't' we?" Sam yelped. I sighed, nodding. Personally I hated that damn dog. But oh well…

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide snapped. I giggled again.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam said, shaking the dog. I cracked up again.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide repeated. I was thankful that Bumblebee was behind me, I had to lean on his leg I was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry he's got a male dominance thing," Sam babbled. I snorted, more like a Napoleon complex.

"That's all it is."

"Ugh my foot's gonna rust," Ironhide grumbled, glaring at Mojo.

"All right," Sam said running back to the house. "Shh! Shh! Shh! Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," Optimus grumbled. I snorted, tearing my long sleeved shirt off and walking to Ironhide.

"Want me to wipe that up for you?" I asked.

Third person P.O.V…

Optimus' optics widened slightly when the red haired human female took her long sleeved top cover off. She had another on underneath it. This one exposed her back and shoulders, two thin straps tying around her neck. She moved to Ironhide and wiped the lubricant off for him. The girl beamed at his weapons' master.

"Don't worry, I hate that dog too. I like big dogs that actually help out. Like a Husky," she said. Optimus idly looked up what a husky was and saw that it was a working dog used to pull sleds in colder regions. Kayri blinked at him as he walked over to the house. He offered the two females a hand. Kayri climbed on immediately, followed by the other, Mikaela. He lifted them up to the window.

Kayri' P.O.V…

I sighed as Sam freaked out again.

"Time is short," Optimus said.

"They really want those glasses," Mikaela told Sam.

"Okay," Sam grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Please hurry," Optimus said. I nodded at him.

"Okay," Sam began to throw things all over the place. "Yeah no, no it's definitely gone!"

"What?" I growled.

"My glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here," Sam replied.

"Well they're going to be pissed. So…so what do you want to do?" Mikaela asked.

"So what I think you should do is you should…you should check this whole this whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep and I'll get the corner here," Sam was panicking. She knelt down pulling out a box. Sam nearly flipped. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay what now?" Sam groaned, looking out the window. I did too and snorted. The Autobots had transformed into their car forms.

"No, no, no, no, no. this isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop. Oh, God, oh!" Sam groaned. I rolled my eyes at him as he started looking faster.

"Sam, he's back," I said, seeing Optimus at the window. Sam groaned.

"I can't deal with this! I can't…deal with this! Oh no, no, no, no. this is my mother's flower…."

"Oops," Optimus said. I cracked up again.

"Okay listen, you gotta listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper," Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

Optimus sighed, "We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching," Optimus ordered, rubbing his forehead. Poor guy, I know how frustrating Sam can be.

"Look I need you to be quiet for five minutes, ten minutes. Okay? please, I'm begging you. You got to…you're making a racket. I can't I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…" Sam stammered, stumbling over his words. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, calm down," Optimus ordered.

"You gotta do something here. You gotta do something here," Sam kept stammering. I smacked him.

"Autobots fall back," Optimus ordered, looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, smiling

"Move!" I heard Jazz say.

"Get away," Ironhide growled.

"What's the matter with you can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet!" Optimus snapped. I snorted. Then I heard a crash. Ratchet's siren let out a scream. I winced at the noise. I snickered.

"Earthquake! Move, move, move, move!" I heard Dad yelling. I rolled my eyes. That was where Sam got his freaking out gene.

"Judy! Judy get under the table move it! Duck and cover right now!" I snorted, rolling my eyes as Mikaela rolled her eyes as well. It was quiet for a moment.

"How'd you get over there so fast?" Mom asked. I couldn't help it; I cracked up, having to sit on the ground. Sam glared at me. The power went out. Crap. I hate the dark. I heard Mom and Dad walking up the stairs. I grabbed Mikaela and hid behind something. Then I sat on Sam's bed, rubbing my forehead.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?" crap, parents.

"what the hell is that?"

"I don't know.

"Sam?"

"That's weird," Mom said.

I heard someone knocking, probably dad.

"Ratchet point the light," I heard Optimus order. I sighed.

"What's with the light? You have to stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off," Sam groaned. He did a lot of that lately.

"Sam are you in there? Kayri? How come the door's locked? You two know the rules; no locked doors in my house! Dad yelled. I winced at the noise.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door," Mom said. I sighed.

"One more chance….five," Dad started.

"Oh dear."

"Four, it's coming off the hinges pal."

"He's counting! Sam just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back!"

Sam opened the door, looking at our parents. I blinked, waving cheerily at them. Mom smiled at me. Dad flashed me a grin.

"What's up? what's with the bat?" Sam asked.

"Who were you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you," he replied.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Mom asked.

"I'm a child you know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"Doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" dad walked towards the window. Crap.

"No, what light? What? There's no light dad, there's no light. You go two lights in your hands! That's what it is. No, maybe it bo9unbced…"

"There was a light under the door," dad interrupted

"Look you can't… you can't just bounce into my room like that. You gotta knock. You got to communicate…"

"We did. We knocked for five minutes-"

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" Mom said.

"You didn't knock you were screaming at me, okay!" Sam said.

"no."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth okay." and I started to tune them out.

I closed my eyes and heard a knock. My eyes snapped open. Mom told Sam his backpack was in the kitchen. Mikaela and I ran with him and got the glasses. I put them in my hoodie pocket. There was another knock. Sam looked panicked. I kept my calm but inside I was screaming.

I walked into the living room. Men in suits were everywhere. I froze, my instincts starting to kick into high gear. Oh God, what were they doing here? Gran'[s warnings and training flashed in my head. I half hid behind Sam, acting like I was a shy girl. Gran would kill me if I let these guys know about us. I bit my lip as Dad and one argued. Sam looked at me and nodded. He knew what Gran had told me. He knew I was actually scared.

"What's this?" Sam asked. The agent looked at us.

"How are you doing son? Is your name Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, moving to hide me a little more. I pressed into his back, keeping my face down.

"You're way out of line," Dad snapped. he got in front of us.

"Sir I am asking politely, back off," the agent said coldly. I sighed, glaring at him over Sam's shoulder.

"You not taking my son or daughter," Dad stared.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something fishy about you, your son, your little Taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?"

"That is what we are going to find out."

Another agent stepped forward.

"I think, direct contact," he said. I flinched, crap. The other one nodded.

"Son?' he said.

"Yeah?'

"Step forward please."

"Just stand?"

The agent waved a wand thingy around. The box it was attached to started to beep. I flinched at the noise, memories of a heart monitor beeping rapidly before stopping surfacing. I closed my eyes, shirking into myself. Mikaela's hand covered my ears. I looked at her, 'how?' I mouthed. She smiled, 'you looked panicked when that thing beeped.' I smiled back.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" the agent said.

"Sorry," one whispered, cuffing me. I started to heat the cuffs up slowly.

"Get me a sample of that vegetation ASAP!" the agent yelled as we were escorted to some cars. I saw Optimus staring at us from behind the house. I threw him a smiled.

"Sam! Don't say anything Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Dad called out.

I stared out the window as we drove.

"So, uh, Ladiesman217, that is your eBay user name right?" the agent, who I noticed was named Simmons asked. Sam stammered, nodding. I rolled my eyes. Then Simmons pulled up a cell video recording of Sam. I wanted to beat Sam. Cell video? Idiot!

"Yeah that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela confirmed, glaring at him.

"Last night at the station you said your car transformed. Enlighten me," Simmons said. He noticed when I narrowed my eyes at him. /'

"Well, here's what I said okay," Sam started. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding, that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?"

"From me, from my house, and…but its fine now because it's back! It came back."

"I drove it back when I went to look for it," I said quietly, telling a half truth.

"Cause cars can't come back by themselves," Mikaela said, helping me. I checked the cuffs on my hands discreetly. They were starting to get squishy. Piff, cheap metal melts easy and breaks easy too. "Mikaela, when you get out of your cuffs, don't touch mine," I whispered. 'How?' she mouthed while we fake laughed. 'I know about your record. I don't care,' I mouthed back.

"So what do you guys know about aliens?" Simmons demanded. I paled.

"What you mean like a Martian? Like E.T.?" Sam asked. I loved my brother, but he's not fooling any one with his cover up.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said calmly.

"Yep," I agreed.

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-what-ever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge," Simmons growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Right," Sam paled.

"I'm gonna lock you up, forever."

"Oh God. You know what? Don't listen to him; he's just pissy 'because he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela snapped. I giggled.

"You in the training bra do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up," Simmons hissed. I narrowed my eyes that was below the belt. Bastard.

"What parole?' Sam gasped.

"It's nothing!"

"Oh grand theft auto that ain't nothing?" Simmons sneered. I growled at him.

"You should shut it now," I growled, not letting Sam talk anymore. The agent glared at me. I smirked back.

"You, red head, you don't test me. I can shut down that orphan house you lived in," he said. I growled.

"Don't you dare touch the House!" I snapped, feeling my hands start to burn. I was pissed. Simmons smirked. I growled. Sam and Mikaela wouldn't look at each other. I glared at Simmons as the box thing beeped like crazy. I ignored it.

We slammed into a large metal foot. Hands crashed through the windows and glass sprayed everywhere. I ducked, grinning, I knew those hands. Everyone was screaming then the roof tore away from the rest of the car and we hit the ground. I tore my wrists through the now melted metal, wiping it off on the side of the car door.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam grinned. I ran up to Optimus.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus rumble. I grinned, waving at him. Optimus ordered the other Autobots to get the wep0ons away from the agents. Jazz did. That was cool.

Optimus brought his face close to the car.

"Hi there," Simmons said, shaking. I grinned, rolling my eyes at Ironhide. 'He's a wimp,' I mouthed to the bot. he snorted, nodding.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked, he sounded a little confused.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols okay? I am not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you," Simmons stammered. I snorted, making a face at his back. Ironhide and Bee both grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Get out of the car," Optimus growled.

"All right. Me? You want me to get-"

"Now!" Optimus barked.

"Alright, alight, get out hey. Alright, I'm, I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us," Simmons stammered. Mikaela unlocked Sam's handcuffs.

"You good with handcuffs too now huh?" he stated. I slapped him.

"Stop acting like a jerk," I hissed at him. "Mikaela has a record because she wouldn't turn her dad in. you have never had to sacrifice anything," I finished firmly, grabbing Mikaela's arm.

"Thanks," she whispered. I shrugged. Simmons was still stuttering.

"What is Sector Seven?" I asked. "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks the questions here, not you young lady!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Simmons said. I frowned, grabbing his badge. He sputtered angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah brave now all of a sudden with her big alien friends standing over there."

"Where is sector seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I glared and Bumblebee walked up. a plug ejected from his… I blushed then laughed as he started peeing on Simmons after the plug hit him. Bee was dancing at he did too. I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it.

"Oi hey, hey!" Simmons yelled.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered. He sounded a little amused though. Bee did.

"Get that thing to stop huh!?" Simmons snarled.

"Okay touch guy take it off," I snapped at Simmons. He glared.

"Why?"

"For threatening Mikaela's dad and the House," I snarled. He did. We cuffed the agents together and Simmons to a pole. I ran to Optimus. He offered his hand; I climbed on.

"Optimus incoming!" Ironhide yelled. Sam and Mikaela joined me on Optimus' shoulder.

Optimus pulled himself up under a bridge.

"Easy you three," he whispered. Sam and Mikaela clung to me. Choppers roared under us. Mikaela slipped. I yelled, grabbing her hand. Sam grabbed mine. Then we fell. I saw Optimus' foot coming to catch us. It missed. Bee was there, catching all of us and skidding on the ground. He let us go.

"No!" I screamed, seeing a cable shoot out of a chopper, wrapping around Bee's wrist. More shot out of others and Bee fell. I ran to him and tugged at one of the cables. My hands heated up, starting to melt the cable. I was dragged away.

"No! STOP HURTING HIM! He's not fighting back!" I screamed, my skin flaring up, burning the agent holding me. He let go. I shoved one of the guys blasting Bee with liquid nitrogen to the ground. Then I was tackled again. Bee groaned. Tears ran down my face.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons sneered.

"Bastard," I growled.

"Put her in the car with her friends."

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap for this chapter.. next chapter coming soon. please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop! Two chapters in one day! i started this one then went on a roll! of course i am watching the movie right now, that might have helped a bit... :)  
Warnings: cursing, violence, ect...  
Disclaimer: i don't own Transformers. **

* * *

I glared out the doors of the chopper.

"So," Sam said.

"What'd they get you for?" the blond woman, who I learned was Maggie asked.

"I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot," Sam said. I saw the man mouth 'wow.'

"Who knew," I griped. Sam looked at me. I blinked back.

We arrived a Hoover Dam. I whistled, pretty sweet view. Sam Mikaela and I looked over the edge of the dam. I paled; it was a long way down. We followed the agents to a group of soldiers.

"Hey kid, I think we got off to a bad start," Simmons said, walking up to us. He had clothes on now. I glared darkly, snorting. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You must be hungry. You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti Macchiato?" he asked.

"Where's my car?" Sam demanded.

"Son," another agent began quietly. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

"Okay. But first I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh and Mikaela's juvie record, that has to be gone, like forever," Sam said. I grinned, good boy. The agents stared at us. I grinned a little.

"Come with me, we'll talk about your car," the other one said. I followed, glancing at Simmons.

"Man's an extortionist," Simmons muttered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Banachek," he replied. I nodded.

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs," Simmons said loudly.

"NBEs?" a soldier muttered.

"Non-Biological-Extraterrestrials, try to keep up with the acronyms," Simmons said. "What you're about to see is totally classified." I blinked as he led us to a large hanger. I gasped.

It was Megatron. I recognized him from Optimus' hologram story. I covered my mouth, this one scared the hell out of me and he wasn't even online.

"Dear God what is that?" Defense Secretary Keller whispered, horrified.

"Megatron," I whispered, flinching a little. He still had a heat signarture, and it was slowly getting stronger. Damn.

"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934," Banachek explained.

"We call him NBE-one," Simmons said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know; but that's Megatron," Sam said.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons," I added.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," Banachek said, glancing at Sam, "Your great-great-grandfather? Made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Sam swelled with pride. I smiled sadly at him.

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-one, that's what we call him," Simmons said, getting right in my face. I glowered at him. Sam nodded.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?' Keller snapped. I snorted, I liked him.

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security," Banachek said.

"Well you got one now," Keller snapped.

"So why Earth?" the captain asked.

"The All-spark," I replied.

"All-spark? What's that?" Keller asked.

"They came here looking for some sort of cube looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE one here, aka Megatron, that's what they call him is pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform Earth's technology and take over the universe. That's their plan," I said, glaring at Megatron. He seriously gave me the creeps.

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked. I nodded.

"You guys know where it is. Don't you," I stated, giving the two agents a hard glare.

"Follow me," Banachek said.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 B.C. the first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE one. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete, a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait back up you said the dam hide the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked. I frowned, wondering that too.

"Good question. Follow me," Banachek said.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in," Banachek requested. I scooted farther into the room.

"Oh wow," Glen muttered.

"What's that? Freddy Kruger don been up in here or something?' one of the soldiers asked.

"Oh no man. Freddy Kruger had four blades man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right, that's Wolverine!?" Glen countered. I rolled my eyes.

"That' very funny," Simmons said flatly. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell Phone?"

"I go a phone," Glen tossed his phone to Simmons.

"Ooh, Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." I snorted.

"Nokia's from Finland," I heard Maggie whispered.

"Yeah but he's you know, a little strange," Keller muttered, making a shhing motion, "He's a little strange."

"We're able to take the Cube radiation, and funnel it into that box," Simmons said. I put my goggles on. There was a flash and the cell phone transformed into a little bitty bot. I took my goggles off as it hit the glass near me.

"Shh, little one," I whispered, pressing my hand on the box. The bot looked at me. I knew it was frightened, it was only a child. I made a soft crooning noise, the noise I made when the younger kids at the House had a nightmare and came for comfort. Simmons glared at me.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie yelped, scaring the baby again.

"Think of how he feels!?" I snapped the baby started to break the box. Simmons zapped it, killing it.

"No!" I cried.

"It's a monster!" Simmons said.

"It was a baby!" I protested. Then before he could argue more, a sound of groaning metal and the sense of explosions hit me.

"Banachek, what's going on?' he said over an intercom.

"Well the NBE on hanger has lost power."

"What?!"

"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it!"

"Do you have an arms room?" Captain Lennox asked. Banachek nodded. We ran out of the room.

"I'll bring security to the weapons room!" Simmons yelled.

"Get everyone to the NBE on chamber now!"

"They're popping our generators!"

We made it into a room loaded with weapons. I stopped, catching my breath; I was getting out of shape. I looked for Simmons or Banachek.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Everyone was scrambling around the room. The lights flickered. I froze. It was silent. A bullet clinked. I moved past Sam.

"You gotta take us to his car. You gotta take us to Bumblebee, he'll know what to do with the cube," I snarled.

"His car? It's confiscated," Simmons replied.

"Well un-confiscate it!" I yelled.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons yelled.

"No you don't know, I do!" I snarled.

"I have people's lives at stake here young lady!" he snarled in my face. I pulled my fist back to punch the idiot. Lennox kindly shoved him into a car for me. How nice.

"Take her to the car!" with that, the room turned into an Okay corral situation, guns pointed everywhere. I snarled in frustrations.

"Drop it," Lennox growled, pointing his Glock at the man next to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Banachek yelled.

"Drop you weapon soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?

"We didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exists."

"Right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five, okay?" Simmons threatened. I rolled my eyes, sparks crackling around me.

"I'm going to count to three," Lennox pointed his gun at Simmons's heart. I grinned, nice.

"Simmons," Keller said.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Loosing's not really an option for these guys," Keller said.

"Okay. Hey you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Simmons said.

"His name is Bumblebee!" I protested.

"Why didn't he tell us then?"

"His voice processors are damaged! He talks with the radio!" I snapped.

I burst into the room and nearly cried. Bee was crying out.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled, a burst of heat rolling off me. I threw a freezing wand away from my friend.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Banachek ordered. I watched as Bee sat up.

"You okay?' I asked. Bee sat up.

"They didn't hurt you?" Sam asked. Bee's battle mask slid over his face, cannon on lining and aimed at the men.

"Easy Bee. Look, the cube is here. And the Decepticons are coming," I said. Bee didn't relax.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay, right? They're not going to hurt you," I assured "Back up a little," Sam said, "He's friendly, he's fine."

"Okay, come on. I'll take you to the All-spark. Put the cannons away," I said. Bee did. I ran up to Bee. He put his hand down and I climbed up. Bee settled me on his shoulder. I saw the soldiers and agents staring at me. I giggled. Bee followed my instructions to the All-spark. He set me down then touched the cube.

The cube collapsed on itself, into a smaller version.

"Wow," I said.

"Message form Starfleet Captain…Let's get to it," Bee played.

"He's right, we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger," Lennox agreed.

A short minute later, Bee was screeching out of there, Mikaela, Sam and I in him. "How's the cube?" Sam asked. I looked at the thing in my lap.

"It's fine."

"Put a seatbelt on it." I rolled my eyes. I saw a group of cars speeding towards us. The Autobots. I grinned.

"That's Optimus," Sam said. The Bots did a U-turn and got behind our little caravan.

We got to the city and I hopped out.

"Air force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox yelled. A jet screamed overhead. It had a heat signature.

"Shit! Don't!" it was too late. Green smoke filled the air. I cursed colorfully. If Gran were here, she'd hit me with a dough roller.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled. I yelped, grabbing Sam and Mikaela. I flared my immunity to fire around us, creating a barrier. It only worked if I was touching the person. Otherwise the soldiers and bots would be covered to. Then the explosion. It knocked us back. My shoulder screamed in protest as I landed hard on it. I rolled to my feet.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?!"

"Clear the area!"

Bee crawled out of the wreckage of a truck he used as cover. He didn't have his legs.

"Oh God no! Bee," I cried. "Bee your legs!"

Mikaela darted to a tow truck and hotwired it. She drove it over to us. Bee handed me the cube.

"I won't leave you," I told him.

"Sam, Kayri, help me with this," Mikaela said. I nodded. Be crawled on the truck and we began tying him down. I set the cube on the edge of the truck.

"Megatron, retreat!" Ironhide yelled. I turned and saw Megatron fighting Jazz.

"No! I want two!" He snarled. I screamed, throwing my hand out. A ball of flame and wave of hot air shot at him. Megatron dropped Jazz. He landed and looked at me. I winked, silently pleading him not to say anything. He nodded. I rubbed the burn on my hand, ignoring the slight sting. Lennox ran up.

"Sam, where's the cube?" he demanded. Sam pointed to it. Lennox ran off for a moment then was back.

"I can't leave my guys back there. So here, take this flare," Lennox pressed a flare into Sam's hand. His good one. He had a broken wrist and his foot was messed up too.

"Okay there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof, set the flare-"

"No," Sam said.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"I can't! I can't do this!" Sam said.

"Listen to me you're a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this Cube and get it into-"

"He can't! He's hurt too bad!" I snarled. "I'll do it." Lennox turned to me and repeated his instructions. I nodded, grabbing the flare and the Cube and darting off.

"Kayri, we will protect you," Ironhide and Ratchet said. I nodded, smiling. Blackout, a chopper landed. I dodged around him. Starscream landed infront of me. No time to turn. I hit the ground baseball style and slid under him. Ratchet and Ironhide fought with him. I ran into an alley and kept running. I heard something that made me smiled.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled.

"Prime," Megatron snarled. They started to fight.

"Kayri, get to the building!" Ironhide yelled. I nodded.

I darted up the stairs, skipping every other step.

"I smell you girl!" Megatron snarled behind me. I glanced back. Shit, he was close. My powers flared up again, a heat wave rolling off me, hitting the Decepticon leader. He stumbled. I raced up the stairs even faster. I yelped as Megatron burst through the floor, coming after me. I screamed.

I was on the roof now, still running. I set the flare.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, seeing a chopper. It had no heat signature so it was good. I ran to the edge and held the Cube out. The guy and I locked eyes as Megatron burst through. The chopper was too far away. The guy looked at me sadly. I nodded; I knew that he knew I was out of luck. Then Starscream shot the chopper.

"No!" I yelled as it fell. I ducked behind a statue, gripping the cube tightly.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?" Megatron sneered.

"Both!" I snarled back. His hand closed, the sound made me shiver.

"Give me the All-spark, and you may live to be my pet," he said. I growled.

"Burn in hell! I will _never_ give you the All-spark!" I shouted.

"Oh, so unwise," he said. Then his hand, a mace, destroyed the corner I was on. I fell. Curling around the cube, I waited to hit the ground. _Sorry sis,_ I thought. Something caught me, moving down with me for a sec then I was pulled up. I opened my eyes. It was Optimus. I nearly cried in relief.

"I got you girl," he rumbled, tucking me against his chest plates.

"Hold onto the cube!" we fell, a controlled fall until Megatron grabbed us. Optimus' hand covered me, protecting me as we hit the ground.

"Kayri, you risked your life to protect the cube," Optimus said. I looked at him.

"Nothing is gained without sacrifice," I whispered.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest; I will sacrifice myself to destroy it," Optimus said. I gulped.

"Get behind me," he said. I did.

"It's you and me Megatron," Optimus challenged.

"No it's just me Prime!" Megatron yelled. They started fighting. I found a spot to hide. It was in a giant crack in the ground. Rubble flew around me from the fight. I ducked, wrapping my other arm around the Cube. I saw Optimus get the hell hit out of him. I flinched, that had to hurt. I grinned as missiles hit Megatron. Take that you bastard. I ran towards Optimus. A blast knocked me down. Megatron had me pinned.

"Mine! All spark!" he snarled.

"Kayri put the cube in my chest now!" Optimus yelled. No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't let Optimus die. I ran to Megatron.

"No Kayri!" Optimus yelled. I shoved the Cube in Megatron's chest. I gasped at the icy burning I got as the cube melted in the Decepticon's chest. He reeled back, making a gagging sound. Then he fell. His heat signature was gone, he was dead. Optimus walked up.

"You gave me no choice brother," Optimus whispered. I looked at him. He knelt down to my level.

"Kayri, I owe you my life. We are in you debt," he said. I shook my head. The other Autobots walked up. I smiled at Jazz.

"We have gained new comrades. Thank you. You honor us with your bravery," Optimus said. I smiled.

"Permission to speak sir?" I heard. It was Bee.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus said, smiling.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bee asked

"If that is his choice."

"Yes," Sam didn't hesitate. I grinned at Bee. He grinned back.

A few days later, I was sitting in Bee, talking.

"Bee? Can you promise not to tell anyone about this?' I asked.

"Sure," he chirped.

"You know that fireball that saved Jazz?" I asked. He nodded.

"I did that. I can control fire," I said quietly.

"COOL! Tell me more," Bee said. I sighed.

"I can control and sometimes create fire. Have you noticed when I get mad that little sparks start going off?" I asked.

"I thought that was just a trick of the light."

"It's not. It's my powers manifesting with my temper. When we got taken by the agents, I melted the handcuffs. Although it did leave my wrists a little sore for a few days," I said. Bee laughed.

"You know why I always wear a halter top under my normal shirts? Because sometimes I'll burn my shirt to dust with how hot the flames are. Especially on my shoulders and back and arms. It's why I have all those scars," I explained.

"Oh." I nodded.

"It's a pain but that is why I am forever thankful for halter tops. And am glad I can't get burned!" Bee burst out laughing. I joined him.

* * *

**Okay, we learned about Kayri's powers! so to recap, she has the power to control fire. she can also create it but only when she's angry enough to. she's also immune to fire, and can transfer that to another person if she's touching them. ONLY if she's touching theme though, which is why the soldiers and Bots weren't covered. that's the sum of her powers if you were confused.  
Please review!**


End file.
